


A Little Trouble Never Hurt Nobody

by sweaterpawstyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Barebacking, Belly Bulging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Come Eating, Come play, Coming Untouched, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom Liam, Dom Louis, Dom Niall, Dom Zayn, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Felching, Fluff, Gangbang, Harry-centric, Kissing, M/M, OT5, Orgy, Pet Names, Riding, Rimming, Slutty Harry, Smut, Spin the Bottle, Sub Harry, The X Factor Bungalow, The X Factor Era, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Liam, Top Louis, Unresolved Feelings, Unsafe Sex, face riding, gaping, there is so much belly bulging i cannot believe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterpawstyles/pseuds/sweaterpawstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>He looked so natural in this position; hands and knees was a stance Harry pulled off all too well. Harry looked so good sandwiched between two men who stared at him like he was candy.</em><br/> <br/> <br/><em>Louis shamelessly palmed himself through his now tinted boxers. It was going to be a long night.</em><br/> </p>
<p>Or<br/> <br/> <br/>A Harry-centric ot5 orgy with spin the bottle</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so after months of complaining about the lack of harry-centric ot5 fics, I finally decided to step up and attempt to write one.
> 
> I feel the need to say that there is a lot of unsafe sex in this. no condoms or anything is used. so fair warning.
> 
> thanks to Khadija (@littlehazspoon on twitter) for being my beta(: you helped me come up with a lot of the plot to this and have been pushing me for a month now. I hope you really like this and hopefully I didn't disappoint you.
> 
> Title - "Wait On Me" by Rixton
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy. x

 

It was a late Friday night. The TV was on low volume as Zayn casually flipped through the channels from his spot on the couch. Liam was next to him, making small comments here and there about the various channels he flipped past.

 

Louis was currently sprawled out on the reclining love seat. He felt a new form of relaxation and peace in his bones as Harry was cuddling up closer to him. They were safely snuggled under the warmth of a blanket that Louis thought smelt like forest pine.

 

Harry was half asleep on his shoulder. His pretty, dark hair was lightly tickling Louis' neck from this position. His pink lips were open, letting hot breath trace along Louis' skin as his breathing became slower and slower as time went on. Witnessing Harry fall asleep was something beautiful in itself.

 

They had been in this position for a little less than an hour. Honestly, Louis could sleep here if he wasn't so racked up about his _crush_ sleeping on his shoulder and resting his weight against him.

 

If Louis was being honest with himself, he had always thought he was completely straight. But then this damn angel with his sweet-smelling curls and wide, green eyes and sinfully pink lips and soft, heavenly skin that Louis would die to touch properly walked into his life and changed everything.

 

It amazed Louis how he hadn't even known Harry, or any of the boys actually, for that long. But they were already getting more comfortable with each other. Staying at Harry's bungalow was a great decision, really.

 

The entire night had remained steadily peaceful. Zayn had finally settled on a random show about baking, and the room was quiet except for the TV and Harry's soft breathing against him.

 

Louis had little interest in the baking show that Zayn had picked. He found it much more entertaining to count every breath that left Harry's beautiful lips. Even while sleeping, Harry held Louis' undivided attention.

 

There was no word to describe the glow of Harry's beauty. He was _gorgeous._ From early on, Louis saw Harry and his pretty smile that could light up the whole room. His eyes were shining with light, and they seemed even brighter in the times when Louis was near him. Louis told himself daily that Harry really did like him back. It helped his confidence anyway.

 

The thing was, Louis knew he held his own in the band. The other boys loved Louis. It made him laugh the way Niall simply lost it over his sense of humor. Louis fed off the look Harry gave him, the one where he stared at Louis like he was a _royal._

 

Louis was encouraged to keep up his sense of humor every time he heard a sweet, high-pitched giggle from Harry, which always got his baby face to turn a new shade of pink. Louis was very confident, to an extent. But with Harry, it was completely different. Louis didn't _deserve_ Harry.

 

It was simple: Harry had a gorgeous voice and a gorgeous face. Louis felt like he didn't deserve an angel that seemingly caught the eye of everyone in the room.

 

That's how he caught Louis' eye anyway. In one fleeting glance at the 16-year-old, Louis remembers thinking to himself, _oh God, I'm going to fall in love at 18._ And even in their little time together, Louis still swore he was in love.

 

Zayn, Liam, and Niall seemed to know immediately that there was something between Harry and Louis. They were just close, not just physically, but they already understood each other so easily and they fell together like puzzle pieces. Louis knew Harry like the back of his hand. It killed him every day to not know how Harry felt.

 

Zayn reassured Louis that Harry liked him. But there was always doubt in the back of Louis' mind. Harry could have anyone in the world, and he was so young. Why would he want to stay with Louis?

 

Louis sighed heavily, moving himself even closer to the heat emitting off of Harry under the blanket. 

 

Suddenly, there was a sound of a door slamming shut. Harry twitched against Louis, sitting up a little at the sound. He pressed his nose into Louis' shoulder, letting his fingers trace Louis' arm from where he gripped it.

 

There was the sound of footsteps before Niall came bounding into the room, disrupting the peaceful atmosphere that had once existed. The blond boy grinned as he stood directly in front of the TV. Louis eyed the empty wine bottle in his left hand and the cap in his right.

 

"Hey! Let’s play a game!"

 

A groan escaped Louis' lips. The absolute love of his life was snuggling up to him and Louis _did not_ want to move. There was no possible way.

 

Louis didn't say anything though. He just watched in slight amusement as Niall walked over towards Liam and Zayn in an attempt to retrieve the remote and turn off the TV.

 

"Wake up, love," Louis turned back to his sweet Harry, softly whispering into his hair. The boy whined from where his nose was still pressed into Louis' shirt. 

 

As much as he hated waking this literal sleeping beauty up, Louis didn't want to be dragged into a stupid game alone.

 

Niall suddenly hopped over to where Louis and Harry were.

 

"Wake up!" he shook Harry, causing the boy to grumble and grip Louis' arm tighter.

 

"We're going to play a little game," Niall was freely grinning now and Louis wasn't in the mood. Honestly, he liked Niall and normally, Louis would love to play a game but it was Harry that was the problem.

 

"Stop it," Louis snapped at Niall, pushing him away from the boy. Niall just rolled his eyes.

 

"We're going to play a game my friends taught me," Niall's grin was bright and obnoxious. Louis wanted to take Harry away from the noise so they could cuddle some more.

 

"What would that be?" Louis glanced over at Zayn, who actually looked genuinely interested in whatever the hell Niall was suggesting. Liam and Zayn were already seated on the floor.

 

Louis grumbled but went along with Harry as they made a small circle. Zayn was to Louis' left and Harry was to his right. Niall placed himself on Harry's other side.

 

Niall took out the empty wine bottle and set it in the middle of the circle silently. All the boys stared at the bottle.

 

"We are going to play—" Niall placed 2 baseball caps in the middle of the circle next to the bottle. Little slips of paper were placed in both. "—a little game that involves getting naked."

 

Louis suddenly barked out a laugh.

 

"No," Liam's voice came over Louis' loud laugh. "I don't even know you guys!"

 

His eyes were wide and Louis kept laughing, trying to stifle his giggles into Harry's shoulder.

 

"Listen!" Niall quickly said, making Louis pull away and bite his lip. God, this was going to be great. "There's no better way to get to know each other than to see each other naked!"

 

"How do you know if we're even gay?" Zayn asked him, raising his eyebrows.

 

"Mate," Niall sighed, laying a hand on him. "No man would say no to getting sucked off by lips like those." Niall was pointing at Harry. _Niall was pointing at Harry._

 

Louis sat up then, straightening his back to see Harry's reaction. The boy's eyes were even wider than normal. His face was rapidly turning red.

 

Liam grumbled something inaudible. Niall was watching all of their facial expressions closely.

 

"I'll start," Niall decided. "I draw one paper from both of the caps. One gives a command, the other says if you receive or give."

 

Louis watched curiously as Niall picked up two slips of paper. He unfolded them with a confident smile.

 

"Receive," he grinned before looking at the other paper. "Blowjob. I receive a blowjob."

 

Louis narrowed his eyes, now praying he wouldn't get picked. He liked Niall and all, but he didn't think this would be the best way to get to know him.

 

"Now we'll spin to see who does it," Niall was definitely too confident in this game. He spun the bottle, watching as it went round and round. Louis could feel his heart beating abnormally fast. All of their eyes were trained on the bottle until it suddenly stopped on—

 

_Oh._

 

Louis lost his breath. The bottle was facing Harry.

 

"Oh."

 

Louis saw Niall's face heat up immediately, fixating his eyes on the bottle, as if he was too scared to see the reaction that might cross Harry's face.

 

"Is it me then?" Louis turned and saw Harry, whose face was as relaxed as could be. "I suck you off?"

 

Louis furrowed his brows. Niall still hadn't taken a glance at Harry but the younger boy clearly hasn't noticed the elephant in the room.

 

"M—Maybe—" Niall was shaking his head then, looking like he was on the verge of standing up. His whole demeanor seemed to change. "Maybe this was stupid. We could always—"

 

"No!" Harry said, causing Louis and Zayn to almost jump in surprise. "I—I don't mind, Ni. It's okay."

 

Niall finally met Harry's eyes apologetically. "It's stupid," he shook his head. "I'm sorry."

 

"Your pants aren't," Harry said determinedly. Louis half swallowed his tongue as he followed Harry's eyes, noticing that indeed, Niall was half hard in his pants.

 

Niall immediately turned a darker shade of red. "Fuck, I just—"

 

Harry sat up onto his knees. "Let me."

 

Louis watched in a trance as Harry knee-crawled over to a stumbling Niall, who had eyes like a deer in headlights. For the first time, Louis took a glance at Liam, only to see him with his mouth agape and a look of shock etched on his face.

 

Harry sat on his knees, all wide-eyed and so innocent. The tension was clear between Harry and Niall, their stare-down showing through Niall's shocked face and Harry's soft determination. Louis held his breath, watching from the side to see who would make the first move.

 

"Do you want to sit up on your knees?" Harry finally asked. "That might be best."

 

Louis thought Niall might pass out at the boy's words. He didn't reply, opting to obey and carefully sit up on his knees. His eyes never left Harry's.

 

Harry then bent down, and with clever fingers, he unbuttoned Niall's jeans hurriedly. He pulled down the zipper.

 

Niall suddenly squawked as Harry reached a hand down Niall's pants. His tongue was peaking at the corner of his mouth in visible concentration and he didn’t seem to notice, or care, about how flustered Niall was becoming.

 

Louis tugged his fingernails harshly into his jeans. He was rapidly growing hard at the sight before him. He was dying to know if it was weird, or even wrong, that he was turned on by the scene before him. Everything in him wanted to see Liam and Zayn's reactions, but with Harry so focused on Niall, he couldn't move his eyes.

 

Harry suddenly pulled his hand back, nearly causing Niall to fall backwards. But Harry licked his lips before flashing him a soft smile.

 

"You feel big," he commented.

 

Oh. That was it. Louis was fully hard now.

 

Niall's eyes somehow grew wider. His mouth opened weakly, but no sound came out. He could only stare at Harry with a look of confusion and utter adoration.

 

"Please take your pants off," Harry sat back on his knees so that he was kneeling in front of Niall. Louis scrunched up his face because only _Harry_ would ask someone to take their pants off so nicely.

 

"R—Right—" Niall was incredibly flustered. The first words he had spoken in several minutes came out in a terrible stutter. Louis admired him in a sense since he had this much self-control over himself. Had Louis been the one to have Harry suck his cock, he would have been halfway down his throat by now.

 

He watched as Niall managed to stand up with shaky knees, his eyes never leaving Harry's face as he took his white t-shirt and jeans off and left himself in gray boxers. Harry sat up before Niall could take them off and reached forward, tugging the waistband down his thighs until they fell to his ankles.

 

Niall's cock sprung up, fully hard and _thick._ But what got Louis was how Harry looked at it as if it was fucking _candy._ His eyes lit up and he licked his lips again.

 

"May I?" Harry asked so politely, so innocently. Louis couldn't believe he was fucking asking to _suck Niall's cock._

 

"Uh—" Niall looked utterly confused as he stared down at Harry. "Y—"

 

He never finished. Harry suddenly swallowed Niall's entire cock in his mouth, all in one go. Louis wasn't sure who gasped the loudest—him or Niall.

 

Louis could feel his cock straining against the pressure on his jeans. He watched, hypnotized, as Harry’s nose brushed up against Niall's stomach. From the side, Louis could see how Harry's cheeks were bulging from Niall’s length.

 

"Fuck!" Niall let out, his hands flying to grab Harry's hair. Before he had time to do anything though, Harry slid his cock out of his mouth with a wet popping sound.

 

"You taste nice," Harry told him, oh so causally.

 

Niall was completely panting. His eyes were blown wide in utter amazement at the boy. Then again, so were Louis’.

 

Harry popped off Niall's dick. "Should I make him come?" he turned back to stare at the other three. His eyes met Louis' and he grinned wickedly.

 

Louis was speechless. He suddenly heard Zayn clear his throat.

 

"Wait—" he said. Harry glanced back at him, clearly showing that was not the response he wanted.

 

"Could we spin to see who goes next?" Zayn asked, looking at Louis and a pink-cheeked Liam for some sort of approval.

 

"Okay," Harry agreed, not even acknowledging Niall as he turned his body around and plopped down in front of him. Louis wanted to laugh at the sight of a very flustered Niall scrambling to sit down next to Harry with his hard cock still out.

 

Harry smiled softly at Louis as Zayn spun the bottle. His lips were a flushed pink and some spit outlined his mouth. He looked so damn beautiful.

 

"Give," Liam choked, making Louis look back over at the rest of the boys. "You're giving a rim job."

 

Zayn hummed, giving Harry a once-over as he spun the bottle again. Round and round it went, and Louis felt the same anxious fire clawing at his veins. He liked Zayn in all, but he wanted Harry to do something to him. Not Zayn.

 

"Harry." Zayn's small smirk was evident as the tip of the bottle landed on the boy for the second time. Harry visibly sucked in a breath.

 

"So, I'm rimming Harry?" he was so casual about it too. Louis felt his heart stop at the thought of Harry getting eaten out. He envied Zayn, but he also was desperate to see how wrecked Harry would look under his tongue.

 

Louis watched, with outmost enjoyment, as Liam's face managed to somehow turn even redder. He looked like a deer in headlights, ready to flee at any moment. He clearly wasn't used to the idea of someone sticking their tongue in someone else’s ass.

 

"M—Mate—" Louis let out a small laugh at the sight of Niall, who was still painfully hard next to Harry. All the boys turned to look at him then. "W—While you do—" he paused, trying to find his words. "— _that_ to Harry, do you think he could come and finish what he did to little Niall here?" He awkwardly glanced at Niall’s hard dick. The Irish boy was lightly stroking it in his hands.

 

"All right," Harry piped up. "Niall, you get on your knees and Zayn, sit behind me."

 

Louis took a deep breath. The three of them were clumsily trying to get into their new positions as Liam and Louis both just sat with their hard cocks, tight and painfully restricted in their jeans. Louis had had enough.

 

As Niall took his position and Harry was mere inches from getting his gorgeous mouth on him, Louis stood up from his spot and immediately began to take off his jeans along with Zayn, who was still in the process of doing that.

 

"Having some problems there?" he grinned, shoving his pants to the side.

 

"Shut up," Louis grunted, setting his jeans beside him as he crossed his legs and palmed at his hard cock through his boxers.

 

Zayn grinned before he made his way towards Harry, who was taunting Niall by massaging his balls.

 

Niall was still the only one fully naked. Zayn and Louis both had their pants off, while Liam and Harry were both fully clothed. The difference was, Harry looked _obscene_ down on his knees and fully clothed in front of Niall, staring up at him like he held the stars. Liam—bless him—looked so awkward and flustered watching the scene before him.

 

"Wait," Louis stilled his hand at the sound of Harry's voice. Once again, things were deadly quiet.

 

He heard Harry sigh. "This is wrong," Harry turned his head to stare at Zayn. Right before Louis could interfere, Harry continued. "You're about to have your tongue in my ass and you haven't even kissed me."

 

Zayn's hands slithered up Harry's waist from behind him.

 

"Do you want me to kiss you?" he chuckled.

 

Harry nodded softly, just like a soft baby kitten. He looked so innocent with that gleaming look in his eyes. Zayn laughed lowly, before pulling Harry in for a soft kiss.

 

It wasn't rushed, or filled with anything sexual at all. It was slow and tender, and Louis saw every emotion from his position from the side. It was gentle, filled with ease. Zayn led the kiss, helping Harry turn around so that his body faced Zayn fully, Niall remaining slotted behind him.

 

Watching them kiss, with Harry's eyes shut in passion and Zayn’s hands framing the boy’s hips, jealously slowly began to bubble up inside of Louis. He wasn't _this_ jealous when Harry sucked Niall off. A raging fire burned inside his veins as their kiss became a little more heated every moment that passed.

 

A small whimper came out of Harry when Zayn grinded their bodies together slowly. Zayn pushed up against Harry in his navy boxers. The latter was terribly hard in his jeans.

 

Suddenly, their lips parted with a smack and a high gasp from Harry. Louis watched as it became clear that Zayn wasn't quite done yet. He latched his mouth onto Harry's neck, pulling them even closer. In perfect sync, Niall pressed himself against Harry's back right as Harry lolled his head back onto Niall's shoulder, giving Zayn full access to his neck.

 

Turning ever-so-slightly, Louis saw Harry keep his head on Niall's shoulder. His small pants getting higher in pitch as Zayn kissed his neck. Niall slowly began to grind his rock-hard cock against Harry's jeans.

 

Zayn suddenly pulled himself from Harry's neck. "Undress, babe," he patted his hips, making Harry whine. Niall moved back enough to allow Harry to stand up and strip in front of all of them. They watched eagerly, and Louis shamelessly palmed himself as Harry finally threw his boxers to the floor, tossing them to the side. His cock was half hard.

 

Zayn hummed in obvious appreciation. Louis watched his eyes darken with a look of hunger as Harry got on all fours, his bum facing Liam and Zayn. Louis got the side view, but it gave him a perfect shot of both Zayn and Harry. He could see the look of wanting on Harry’s face.

 

Harry stared up with those pretty, glassy green eyes. His curls were tight but not one looked out of place. The curve of his back was so precise, his temptingly soft skin aglow. His round bum was up in the air, facing Zayn.

 

He looked so natural in this position; hands and knees was a stance Harry pulled off all too well. Harry looked so good sandwiched between two men who stared at him like he was candy.

 

Louis shamelessly palmed himself through his now tinted boxers. _It was going to be a long night._

 

Zayn hummed at the sight of Harry's bum sitting in front of his face. He was unabashed, eyeing him with hungry eyes. Hell, this was _all_ shameless. But Louis was too far gone to try and stop it.

 

"You good, Haz?" Niall spoke up, his fingers making their way to Harry's curls.

 

"Yeah," he breathed, staring at Niall's cock and licking his lips for the millionth time. "Zayn starts."

 

"No, darling." Louis scrunched his face in confusion as Zayn, who was admiring Harry's bum, but still not touching him, spoke up. "You get started on that needy little Irishman. I'll give you what you want when you're good."

 

And oh. _Oh._ _That's_ what Harry wanted. Zayn's command and strict instruction brought on a long moan that Louis swore could be wanking material for months. Harry's whine was so high and so _obscene._ So that was what he wanted then. _Harry wanted to be submissive under someone else's control._

 

Zayn must have noticed too because he smirked before asking, "do you want to be good for me, baby?"

 

Louis tried to ignore the small burn of jealousy inside of him. He swallowed harshly, but continued watching. His boxers were dirtying as they soaked up his pre-come.

 

"Y—Yes—" Harry was suddenly so weak. He choked out his worked with a small squeak, even hesitant towards Niall.

 

"Go on then," Zayn pushed. Louis held his breath.

 

Harry kept his eyes on Niall as he moved forward slowly. He slipped his cock into his mouth gradually, taking him inch by inch. Niall was cursing under his breath, his arms flexing at his hold on Harry's curls, easing him onto his cock.

 

Harry's nose bumped Niall's stomach as he took him in all the way again. Louis couldn’t help but gape at the sight yet again. Niall wasn't exactly small and yet Harry took him in _so easily._

 

It was such a sight. Harry was pressed against Niall, breathing roughly through his nose. Niall ran his fingers through his curls again as he trained his eyes on the ceiling, as though thanking the heavens for Harry's mouth. Louis couldn't blame him either. Never in his life had Louis ever been so envious of a man.

 

Harry stayed down for several more moments. Louis vaguely wondered if Harry even had a gag reflex at all. Zayn, meanwhile, was quiet and still behind Harry, still not touching him. He was watching him closely from behind, possibly testing to see if Harry was being good like he said.

 

Harry made a wheezing sound and Niall fixed his eyes back on him, helping Harry slide him out of his mouth. Spit lined his lips, making him look even more obscene when he stared up at Niall with his mouth open, clearly wanting more.

 

"More?" Niall looked slightly concerned due to the heavy wheezing sound Harry had just made. But before he could do anything, Harry brought one of his hands up and placed it on the end of Niall's dick. He slipped his length back into his mouth, his lips meeting his hand.

 

Harry began to bob his head then, only pulling back halfway then rushing forward until his lips met his hand again. His eyes never left Niall's the entire time.

 

"Harry," Zayn's voice was darker and Louis looked over in slight surprise. Zayn sat back a little at an angle, allowing him to watch the two while remaining behind Harry. "Niall is in charge. Don't be greedy like that."

 

Louis raised his eyebrows, finding Zayn's voice so controlling and dominant and perfect for what Harry clearly loved. Louis awaited his reaction.

 

Harry popped off Niall's cock with a smack, dropping his hand back down to balance him. He bent his head down for a moment, as if in shame.

 

"'M sorry," his voice was raspy and fucked out. He already sounded exhausted.

 

Niall looked over at Zayn, as if in fear he would make him tell Harry to stop. But Zayn only nodded slowly at him.

 

"I—It's fine—" Niall clearly wasn't used to this sort of behavior. Poor kid, he only wanted his cock sucked. "You can continue." 

 

Harry perked back up. His hand stayed in place but he went back to his bobbing movements. Niall gripped his hair even tighter then, letting out various grunts and moans.

 

Zayn suddenly moved from his spot, sitting on his knees so that Harry's arse was directly in his face. Louis kept his focus on Zayn now, watching how he stared at Harry's arse with those dark eyes.

 

Zayn brought his hands up to Harry's bum then. He took his cheeks and spread them apart. Louis heard Harry groan loudly from where Niall's cock was still in his mouth. Harry's cock was also fully hard now.

 

With Harry's cheeks spread, Zayn seemingly examined him. Tentatively, he lowered his face down to Harry's hole and took a small lick over his rim.

 

Harry let out a cry, and Niall's cock would have slipped from his mouth had Niall not pulled him back on with the grip he had on his hair.

 

Zayn went back to what he was doing. He slapped at Harry's arse once before leaning down and licked twice over the ring of muscle. His licks were small but Harry was already trying to push back on his tongue.

 

Staying seated, Louis began to take his boxers off. It was all too much now and he didn't understand how Liam could still have all of his clothes on.

 

Louis gripped his cock, wanking off slowly as Zayn kept up with his kitten licks. He was now keeping his rhythm and timing for each lick. His hands gripped Harry's cheeks tightly and somehow Harry was managing to stay somewhat still even under Zayn's tongue.

 

It didn’t last long though. Harry suddenly cried out around Niall's cock. At the same moment, he pushed back hard against Zayn's face, who let out a low moan into Harry's arse.

 

Louis jerked off furiously, on the verge of coming just from the scene before him. Zayn slapped Harry's arse again, still keeping his tongue inside of him. Harry cried out again, trying to keep his bobbing rhythm on Niall but rapidly failing.

 

Louis had to force himself to slow down and not to come. He could tell Niall was close too by the way he gripped Harry's hair even tighter, yanking him to stay on his cock. Harry just took it so well.

 

Zayn must’ve pushed his tongue deeper inside of Harry because the next thing he knows, the curly-haired boy was screaming around Niall, trying his best to push back against Zayn. Zayn loved it so much; that much was certainly clear. He rimmed Harry roughly, getting his face wet with spit. Louis wondered how the hell Harry hadn't come yet.

 

Niall let out a loud cry then, yanking hard on Harry.

 

"I—I'm gonna come—" he stared down at Harry with wide eyes, but the boy didn't stop his movements.

 

With a hard pull, Niall forced Harry all the way onto his cock so his nose was pressed against Niall's stomach. Harry let out a choking noise, especially since Zayn hadn't stopped eating him out in the meanwhile.

 

With a cry, Niall tilted his head back and came down Harry's throat, fucking his throat roughly as he released into him.

 

The moment Niall finished he stumbled backwards and away from Harry, falling back on his bum. He stared at Harry with wide eyes, as if he was wondering if that had actually just happened. If Harry had _actually_ just sucked him off.

 

Harry seemed to not even have noticed that Niall wasn't there. He was so lost in Zayn that he had his head bent down, now freeing fucking himself back onto his tongue. Zayn didn't stop him at all this time.

 

"Oh God, oh God," Harry chanted. His legs and arms looked shaky from holding his position for so long but Zayn's grip on his him proved he wasn’t going anywhere for a little while.

 

Zayn pulled his mouth away from Harry's hole. He sat up a little, but still kept his tight grip on the globes of Harry's arse. Harry whined at the loss of contact, making Zayn slap his arse harder than he had before. Louis had to force himself not to come for the umpteenth time that night.

 

"Be good," Zayn warned. "You've been so good so far, haven't you? Let's keep this up."

 

Louis watched as Harry let out another whine, this one not quite as loud. His head was hung low, but he nodded a little. He wanted to be good so bad.

 

"I—I am," Harry began. His voice was uncertain and completely fucked out. "I am good."

 

Zayn hummed. "I'll let you come if you're good."

 

"Please," Harry sobbed in reply. "I am—"

 

"And continue," Zayn finished for him. He slapped his arse hard enough that Louis was sure there would be a mark, then dove back into Harry, the latter letting out a cry of surprise.

 

They continued like that for several more moments. Zayn was rough and eager, licking into Harry's hole with a need so desperate that Louis didn’t understand how he hasn’t come from the sight alone. Harry's moans were so loud, so unattainable; he had no shame and clearly loved what Zayn was doing to him. But Louis wanted to be the one to make him moan like that.

 

"I'm so close," Harry whined. His pants were loud and even Louis could tell how close he was, despite not having been touched at all.

 

"Come like this," Zayn commanded, slapping at his arse again, smirking at the squeak from Harry. "Come untouched."

 

Harry's head perked up and he tried to glance back at Zayn. "I don't think—"

 

"You can and you will," Zayn interrupted, saying it with so much force. He spread Harry's arse again, placing his face back between his cheeks to lick him out some more.

 

Louis' attention was now fully on Harry. He wanted to see the boy somehow just come from Zayn’s furious licking. He was incredibly close, just by the way he was pushing back against Zayn's face, grinding up against him in undeniable pleasure.

 

Harry suddenly screamed, and Louis wondered for a moment what Zayn had just done, when Harry whined even harder against Zayn and let out a loud cry of, _"Daddy!"_

 

Everything seemed to freeze. Louis was too shocked to even dare breathe. _Harry had just called Zayn Daddy._

 

Even Zayn pulled his mouth away from Harry's arse. Harry let out a whine at the loss of contact.

 

"Do you want to come for Daddy?" was all Zayn said gruffly as he used one hand to massage Harry's arse, teasing him hotly.

 

"Daddy! Please!" Harry sobbed so loud it went straight to Louis' cock. A throb ran through his veins and suddenly he felt a feeling so hot, so fiery. The words that Harry screamed echoed through his mind.

 

Louis wanted Harry to call _him_ Daddy.

 

There was a pause.

 

"Come," Zayn commanded sharply. He stuck his face between Harry's cheeks and ate him out as if he was starving. Louis watched in shock as Harry's whines got louder and louder.

 

"I'm—" Harry suddenly let out a wail, and even from the underside of his stomach, where his cock laid completely rock hard, Louis could see him come as he pushed back on Zayn’s tongue, his come smearing all over his stomach.

 

Harry grinded hard against Zayn, who took it easily as the boy rode out the waves of his orgasm. Louis had to slow down his movements in fear that he really might come just from hearing Harry.

 

Zayn pulled his face back from Harry's arse the moment he finished. Not surprisingly, nearly half of his face had gotten wet. It shimmered with spit but the small satisfied smile on his face proved that he didn’t really care.

 

"Oh God," Harry stretched his back, looking at Niall. The blond was slowly jerking himself off, despite having just come.

 

Louis looked to his left to see if Liam was still even there. Sure enough, Liam sat there, cross-legged with wide eyes and his mouth open in shock. But despite the stunned look on his face, his cock was hard in his jeans.

 

"Who's next?" Zayn looked at Louis and winked. "You want to go?"

 

Harry had now moved back to his original spot somewhat near Louis. As Niall crawled closer to the circle, Louis noticed how close and comfortable he was with Harry.

 

"I'll go," Louis agreed. "Hand me the cap."

 

Zayn scooted to the other side of Harry, not sitting as close to Liam as he had been before. Louis pretended he didn’t notice as his hand slipped into the cap.

 

He touched several pieces of folded up paper before snatching one from each cap. He could feel all the boys staring at him. He was suddenly nervous again.

 

Louis' eyes widened the moment he unfolded the paper. Jesus Christ—

 

"I fuck someone," he blurted, seeing Zayn smirk at his slight embarrassment. Harry sat there like an innocent kitten, hopeful and waiting. Louis honestly didn’t want to fuck anyone but Harry.

 

"You should spread out," Louis glanced up in shock, as Liam had just spoken. He was blushing furiously, hands fiddling in his lap. "I—I mean, that way it—"

 

"He's right," Zayn interrupted. He made his way towards Liam, having Harry scoot a little toward him so they were all somewhat spread out.

 

"Spin, Lou," Harry pushed. Louis swallowed, feeling undeniably nervous as he reached for the bottle. He tapped it, giving it a small spin as it went round and round. His heart was beating hard as he watched the tip land on—

 

_Harry._

 

"Oh," Harry fucking _giggled._ "Me again?"

 

"You again," Zayn confirmed with a laugh.

 

"Oh someone gets to hook up with their favorite," Niall teased Louis, who felt his cheeks heat up even more.

 

He was about to tell Niall to shove off when Zayn wolf whistled. "Go on then, mate. You get to fuck your crush."

 

It took all of his will not to punch Zayn. He was already painfully hard and Harry sat there, looking so gentle and soft. Louis wanted to cry.

 

"But Z, I feel bad," Harry said with a small sigh. "You rimmed me, can't I repay you?"

 

"Do you want to, baby?" Zayn asked him softly. Every time Zayn called him a pet name, Louis felt that fire roar up inside of him.

 

"I do," Harry paused. "Daddy."

 

Louis narrowed his eyes. This was supposed to be his time with Harry, his time to show the other boys that this precious boy was his. He wanted to fuck Harry to show him that he was Daddy, not Zayn.

 

It was more than jealously. Louis was furious. He didn't want Zayn to have the spotlight again. And the fact Harry had suggested they do it at the same time made it so much worse.

 

Louis held his anger in with a stiff smile. At least he was getting to fuck Harry. Zayn was not.

 

"I can give you a blowjob?" Harry suggested to Zayn after pondering for a moment. “Lou can fuck me while I blow you?"

 

Louis blinked rapidly. How in hell—

 

"Sure, babe," Zayn shrugged. "Lou, want to fuck him from behind? I'll take his mouth," he grinned at Harry, who giggled.

 

"I don’t have a condom," Louis told him as he knee-walked towards Harry, who was getting back in his position of being on all fours. Louis was vaguely aware of Zayn taking off his boxers and Niall scooting closer to Liam to give them some more room.

 

"Shouldn't be a problem," Harry glanced back at Louis, who couldn't help but admire the perky arse that was now in his face.

 

"You're clean?" Louis questioned, seeing Zayn drop to his knees in front of Harry and gently caress his face. He grimaced.

 

"Y—Yeah," Harry replied a little late. But it was clear his full attention was on Zayn, who was running his fingers through Harry's hair and leaning down, whispering things Louis couldn't identify.

 

Louis was angry. He was about to fuck Harry for God’s sake and the boy wasn't even remotely paying any sort of attention to him. This was supposed to be when Harry screamed his name as Louis fucked him into next week. But Zayn was ruining it all.

 

While Zayn continued to pet and talk to Harry about God knows what, Louis turned around and saw that Liam was finally naked and sitting next to Niall, who was slowly jerking off again.

 

"Lube?" Louis asked Niall. He nodded and dashed out of the room, still fully naked and hard.

 

"Enjoying yourself?" Louis teased Liam, who huffed in slight embarrassment. Louis couldn't help but notice just how fucking huge Liam's cock was. Louis noticed all of the boys were well sized, but Liam was a monster next to all of them.

 

"I imagine you will be more," Liam fired back with a surprising innocence. Louis couldn't help but laugh.

 

Niall came back into the room with a small bottle in his left hand. He tossed it to Louis before sitting back down in his spot by Liam.

 

Louis turned back to face Harry's bum, only to see Harry was kissing Zayn. It was quite awkward, Louis thought through his pang of jealousy. Zayn had to be on his hands and knees in order to meet Harry's lips.

 

And that was it. That was the final string for Louis. With a grit of his teeth, he popped off the cap of the lube and poured too much over his right palm. He tossed the bottle somewhere behind him, hoping it hadn’t hit Niall. But he was so lost in the anger that seized him.

 

He may have not had Harry's beautiful mouth, but his arse was right in front of him. Louis knew exactly what he wanted.

 

Louis dipped the middle finger of his left hand into his lubed-up right palm, getting the shiny substance all over his finger. Once it was covered, he placed the backside of his hand onto Harry's arse, attempting to hold him steady. Louis didn't hesitant any longer as he slipped his finger inside of Harry's arse.

 

The reaction was just what he had hoped for. Harry pushed back against his finger in initial surprise, emitting a loud gasp into Zayn's mouth before pulling away with a smack. He let out a fierce whine, trying to turn his head to look at Louis.

 

Louis refused to look at Harry or Zayn yet. He was so focused on the way his finger was actually inside of Harry, slipped deep inside of Harry's tight ring of muscle. He was already clenching hard around just one finger. Louis tried to ignore the wetness around his finger that was undoubtedly Zayn's spit. If Harry was clenching around one of his fingers, he must have nearly swallowed Zayn's tongue in his tight heat. The thought alone made his cock twitch.

 

"Oh god—" Harry pushed back even harder. Louis attempted to keep him steady with the back of his palm on his bum.

 

Louis glance up, seeing Harry facing forward with Zayn's cock now in his mouth. He made eye contact with Zayn, who smirked at Louis as if he knew exactly what he was feeling. As if he knew about the jealousy that surged through his veins. Like he knew just how much this meant to Louis. It was in that moment that Louis realized being Harry's Dom would be a bit of a dream.

 

Louis pulled out his finger before dipping his middle finger and his pointer finger in the lube, then slipping them in together. Harry's walls clenched around him and he felt heavenly. Louis craved to feel him around his painfully hard cock. So he refused to touch himself, for he knew Harry's heat would be better and worth the wait.

 

"—that's it baby," Louis had zoned out, only catching Zayn talking sweetly to Harry. Similarly to what Niall was doing earlier, Zayn tangled his fingers in the boy's curls. Louis couldn't blame him, really.

 

Louis was brought back to what he thought earlier. _He_ wanted to be Harry's Dom, _not Zayn._ Now would be the time, because despite not being able to see Harry's hollowed cheeks as he begged with his eyes, Louis was in charge of fucking Harry. He had the best job, honestly.

 

This was his chance to show Harry he was his Daddy. Louis was going to be Harry's Daddy and his Dom. And this was his chance to show Harry that.

 

"Baby," Louis interrupted whatever Zayn was mumbling to the boy. Zayn perked up, looking at Louis as if he already knew. Louis supposed that Zayn always knew though.

 

"Think you're ready for me, love?" Louis asked. He twisted his fingers upward, anxious to hit his prostate. Louis, sadly, wasn't blessed with long fingers. He was determined to try though.

 

"Y—Yes, Lou," Harry squeaked out a minute later, proving that Zayn had taken his cock out of his mouth to let him speak.

 

"Not the right word," Louis snapped, surprisingly harsh. He wanted it so bad though. He slapped Harry's arse with his lubed up palm. The lube made a slapping sound as it hit his cheeks. 

 

"Ah!" Harry cried at the impact. His back arched as Louis massaged his cheek with the lube, now fingering Harry even faster.

 

"Say it," Louis' voice was dark and serious. This was his game now and he was going to show the boy who was in charge. If Harry wanted to be a Sub, he was going to quickly figure out who was his Daddy. And it wasn't going to be Zayn.

 

Louis curled his fingers deep inside of Harry, feeling them nub up against something. As if on cue, Harry's body shuddered and he screamed "Daddy!" louder than he had ever before. He was louder for Louis than for Zayn. _Perfect._

 

"That's it, babe," Louis said, a little more gentle, but still firm. Harry knew he wanted the upper hand, as did Zayn. He had made his presence known. He looked up from his concentrated gaze on Harry's arse to see Zayn smirking at him. Maybe Zayn would let him play Dom.

 

"Ready for Daddy's cock?" Louis slipped his fingers out, feeling Harry push back ever-so-slightly, trying to get something back inside of him. Louis slapped his arse hard, praying for a red mark to show a memory of what Harry's Daddy had done to him.

 

"Please, Daddy," Harry choked. His head was bent down, Zayn rubbing his cock against his cheek teasingly. Louis smirked.

 

"Good boy," he praised him. Without turning his head, he reached a hand back to get the lube from whoever he had angrily thrown it at. Just a moment later, he felt Liam's oddly soft hand pass him the lube. Bless him.

 

Louis poured lube on his hand, making note of how Harry was bobbing his head over Zayn's cock again. Zayn's head was thrown back in pleasure, eyes closed in bliss.

 

Slicking both of his hands up, Louis rubbed his hands all over Harry's arse. He massaged his cheeks gently, moaning lightly at the feel of the globes of his arse between his fingertips. He picked up the bottle again, pouring it straight over Harry's left arse cheek. He place the bottle beside him and spread the lube around, watching delightedly as Harry's perky arse shined with the liquid. He was honestly such a sight underneath Louis' fingers.

 

The sound of Harry sloppily sucking off Zayn made Louis' cock twitch. He was so ready to be inside of Harry. He was ready to take control.

 

Once Harry's arse was completely covered in lube, giving off a pretty shine that made Louis' mouth water with how delicious it looked, Louis picked up the bottle, pouring some more lube into his palm to slick up his cock. He jerked off for a moment, unable to resist the sight of Harry's arse right there, all shiny and ready for him.

 

As Louis tossed the bottle to the side, he was somewhat aware of how much lighter it seemed. He wondered how much lube he had actually used just now on Harry's arse. He made note to buy Niall some more later.

 

Taking hold of his cock, Louis teasingly ran the tip along Harry's left arse cheek, rubbing it until he heard Harry whine under Zayn's cock.

 

Louis looked up at Zayn, who was already watching him carefully. Zayn nodded, giving Louis the go ahead look.

 

Louis used his left hand to spread Harry's arse, exposing his gorgeous, slick hole. Using his right hand to grab his cock, Louis slowly moved forward until just the tip caught on the muscle.

 

Louis gasped, as did Harry. But the latter's came out more as a choking sound. Gently, Louis eased himself inside of Harry. He watched as his cock disappeared in between Harry's cheeks, swallowing it whole as he bottomed out and Louis' balls rested up against Harry's arse.

 

It was such a sight for Louis. His cock was actually _inside_ of Harry. He was _fucking_ the boy of his dreams. This little angel was all under Louis' control now. Harry was _Louis'_ boy.

 

Harry's pants were coming in shorter gasps as Zayn fucked harder into his mouth. Louis glanced up.

 

"Hey," he said surprisingly calm, despite the fact that his cock was buried inside of Harry's arse. Zayn slowed down his movements to look at Louis. "Don't come yet. Let me fuck him for a little bit, then you can."

 

Zayn raised his eyebrows but nodded wordlessly. Maybe Louis was being bossy, but he wanted to play Dom and right now, he didn't care if he came across as pushy.

 

Gripping Harry's arse cheeks tightly, Louis pulled back until just the tip of his cock remained inside of Harry. He pushed back in, a little slower than normal. As of now, he was almost concerned he was _too big_ for Harry to take. He wasn't all that big next to Liam or anything, but Harry was so small and his hole was too, no doubt. It was a wonder he fit it all in.

 

Harry was _tight_ around him. It was hot and completely wet around Louis' cock. Every other moment, Harry clenched around him tightly, drawing him back in and sucking him into his heat.

 

Louis threw his head back at the feeling of just Harry. He could hear how high his moans were, despite being muffled by a mouthful of Zayn’s cock. His whines were desperate and _needy._

 

Louis pulled out quickly until, once again, just the tip of his cock remained in Harry. He shoved back in even harder, hearing Harry let out a muffled squeal. Louis couldn't help but smirk just knowing he caused Harry to be feel this.

 

"Gorgeous," Louis murmured as he began a rhythm of long thrusts, pulling out nearly all the way, then shoving back in to hear Harry sob around Zayn's cock.

 

Hearing Harry choke, sputter, and whine with his mouth was a sin. He sounded so needy and desperate, wanting to be fucked so badly. His sobs only urged Louis on, making his thrusts go quicker as the moments passed by.

 

Louis spread the globes of Harry's arse cheeks, watching as his cock slipped back into Harry's pink, stretched hole greedily. He moaned, unable to stop the hot feeling around his dick. The way his cock was swallowed by the boy, disappearing deep inside of his small little body… Louis wondered how his tiny body could take him so well.

 

"You're doing so well," Louis said, now changing the rhythm of his thrusts into quick, short movements. His balls slapped against Harry's arse as he reached for his hips, locking his fingertips around Harry's chubby hips. Harry could only whine in response. Louis looked up and saw Zayn staring at him urgently.

 

"I'm close, mate," Zayn told him. "Jesus, fuck, feels so good," he stroked Harry's hair, watching the boy bob his head around his cock.

 

Louis nodded, not stopping his speed. He clutched Harry's skin tighter, praying his fingertips would leave some sort of mark along his hips. He just wanted to leave his mark to show this boy was his. And hopefully, Harry knew that.

 

"You can come," Louis felt proud of being in charge of telling Zayn what to do. He really was in control. "I'll go after you. If he's good, I’ll touch him."

 

Harry sobbed at his words. Louis smirked happily. Harry wanted Louis to touch him to make him come. Not Zayn.

 

"Jesus," Zayn tugged hard on Harry's hair, and he gagged so loudly that Louis nearly stopped in a fear that Harry was hurt. But Zayn had his eyes downward on the boy, watching him closely as he speed up the pace of his hips.

 

Louis went back to fucking Harry in long thrusts. He watched as Zayn gasped and suddenly popped out of Harry's mouth. He jerked off frantically for just a moment before he came with a shuddery gasp, his come gathering all over, what Louis presumed, was Harry's face and part of his hair.

 

Zayn's eyes rolled back as he came on Harry's face. Louis went faster and faster, feeling himself get closer at the sight before him. He could only imagine what Harry looked like when his face was decorated in come.

 

Louis saw Zayn plop down on his arse after he finished. From the side, he gave Louis a hazy smile and Louis was so, so close now.

 

"Be good for me," Louis spoke to Harry, who was now pushing himself back and trying to fuck himself on Louis' cock. But Louis was determined to show him who was in charge.

 

"I am," Harry's wrecked voice spoke up. "I'm a good boy, Daddy." Louis couldn't help but smile at his boy. He knew how badly he wanted to come.

 

"My baby," Louis nearly whispered as he fucked in hard. He was close, but he wanted Harry to come before he did.

 

"Daddy!" Harry cried out, and Louis knew.

 

Louis slipped his hand down Harry's hips, feeling as he came in contact with the small pudge of Harry's tummy. He grabbed his cock, jerking him off frantically, but making sure not to slow down.

 

"Come, baby," Louis instructed, not stopping any of his movements. "Come for your Daddy."

 

For the second time, Harry screamed, arching his back in the wave of pleasure that overcame him. Louis dropped his hand when he came all over his stomach, feeling Harry fuck back on his cock as he rode it out.

 

Louis fucked hard into Harry, his balls slapping up against his boy’s arse as he came deep inside of him, filling him up with come. He dicked Harry through his orgasm, before finally slowing down and halting in utter exhaustion.

 

Louis let out a shaky breath. He was so fucking tired now. Carefully, he pulled out of Harry only to see his come leaking out.

 

"Fuck," Harry arched his back. "Lou—"

 

"Daddy," Louis interrupted with no shame. He didn't want to always be balls deep in Harry when he was called Daddy.

 

"Daddy," Harry corrected himself. He turned his head back as much as he could. "Am I leaking?"

 

Louis moved back and to the side a little. He wanted Liam and Niall to see what he had done to Harry. Zayn knee-crawled over to Louis and sat down beside him.

 

"Jesus Christ," Liam muttered in amazement. "That's a lot of come."

 

"Is it?" Harry sounded way too excited for the average person about having come leaking out of him. He wigged his arse.

 

"Yeah," Liam was staring in amazement. Niall whistled.

 

"Good job there, mate," Niall patted his arm. Louis couldn't help the smirk that formed on his face. It was a pride thing, honestly.

 

"That's so much come," Liam licked his lips and Zayn peered over Louis to look at him.

 

"You want some?" Zayn offered casually. "You haven't had your way with him yet."

 

Louis decided to go along with it.

 

"Baby?" he called, gathering Harry's attention. Staying on his hands and knees, Harry turned around so he was facing the boys.

 

Louis' eyes widened at the sight of Harry. The boy's face was covered in sticky, white come from Zayn. Parts of it were dried up on his cheeks, and some was in his hair. He was positively sinful and the little smile on his face wasn't helping.

 

"Daddy?" he purred in response. "What is it?"

 

"Do you want to let Liam have some fun with you?" Zayn spoke up. "It's only fair, babe."

 

Harry nodded, looking to Louis. "What will he do?"

 

He looked so innocent and Louis was getting hard again at the sight.

 

Liam suddenly cleared his throat. "Kinda want to lick you out," he said all too kindly. Louis wanted to laugh at the sight of gentle, responsible Liam asking to lick come out of Harry.

 

Harry's eyes widened. "Okay," he breathed. "How should I—"

 

"Go sit on his face," Zayn answered for him. Louis blinked. He was rapidly growing hard. 

 

"Oh," Harry giggled, crawling towards Liam. "All right. _Daddy."_

 

Liam's eyes widened to the point where Louis thought they might pop out like a cartoon character. Louis barely managed to suppress his laugh.

 

"Are you okay with that?" Liam's hands found their way to Harry's waist as the boy slid himself into his lap. Liam's cock was straight up against his stomach, but Harry paid no mind as he pressed himself close.

 

"Yeah," Harry purred, kissing his cheek wetly and wrapping his arms around Liam's neck. "I kinda want to ride your face."

 

Liam opened his mouth to reply but was quickly cut off by Harry pressing their lips together. It was quicker than Zayn and Harry's kiss, ending when Liam tried to rut up against Harry with his hard cock.

 

"Daddy," Harry asked a little breathlessly as he pulled away. "If I’m good, can I ride your cock too?"

 

Louis felt his own cock twitch at Harry's words. Jesus Christ, Louis was amazed that Harry managed to fit him in his hole. Liam was, by far, a lot bigger than Louis. How the hell would Liam ever fit inside him?

 

"Y—Yeah," Liam looked a little hesitant towards Zayn. It was clear that he had no experience with playing the role of a Dom towards someone as submissive as Harry.

 

Harry took one of Liam's hands then from his waist and slowly guided it towards his bum. Louis saw Liam's hand just dip into Harry's hole, enough to feel Louis' come get all over his fingers.

 

Louis held his breath as Liam’s hand emerged again with Harry's tight hold on his wrist. Staring straight into Liam's eyes, Harry took his come-coated fingers and slid them into his mouth. He closed his lips around them, moaning a little at the taste.

 

Louis' heart was pounding. His _come_ was on Liam's _fingers_ that Harry was licking. Harry was _eating_ his come.

 

Harry pulled off with a small smack. "Tastes good," he commented breathily. Louis groaned a little at his words. 

 

"Come on, babe," Zayn pushed. Harry glanced back at him confusedly. "Go ride Liam's face till you know his jaw will be sore tomorrow."

 

Harry smiled softly at him and nodded. His sweet innocence reminded Louis very much of a kitten. He was so soft and beautiful, but clearly one for attention.

 

Harry hopped off Liam's lap, and this time, he turned towards Louis. "Daddy, can I ride him on the couch? My knees hurt."

 

Louis loved the way Harry went to him for permission on what to do with Liam. Harry went to his true Daddy.

 

"Yes, baby," Louis told him. "But only if you kiss me." The words slipped out before Louis could stop them. But he didn't take them back.

 

Harry looked briefly startled before his expression turned to one of a gentle smile. He nodded in reply, crawling over towards Louis and immediately settling into his bare lap with ease.

 

Louis snaked his arms around Harry's waist and suddenly it all seemed so real. He had just fucked the boy for God’s sakes, but Harry was so close to him now. His delicious lips were _right there_ and now it felt more intimate than it ever had before. The other boys seemed to fade out into a blurry background and it was just him and Harry.

 

Harry blinked slowly at him. His eyes were watery and he looked incredibly dazed. Harry leaned forward, and before Louis had time to process anything, their lips were meeting.

 

Harry's lips were plump and gentle against his. Louis could taste a tint of cherry as their lips moved against each other gently. Despite the situation around them, everything seemed to freeze the moment their lips collided.

 

Harry moaned into the kiss, pulling himself closer to Louis so that their hard cocks were touching. It took every last bit of Louis' willpower not to move Harry forward a little and have him sit on his cock.

 

But as quickly as it began, the kiss ended. Harry broke away with a little smack and grinned at Louis from where he perched in his lap. His longer fingers played with the nape of Louis' neck, teasing Louis as he moved back ever-so-slightly so their cocks were no longer touching.

 

"Baby—" Louis wanted him back. It had just been mere seconds but he missed Harry's lips already. He was so damn addicting and Louis wanted nothing more than to kiss him until he couldn't breathe.

 

"Gotta share a little bit," Zayn said suddenly with a laugh. "Liam's still got to go."

 

Harry kissed Louis' cheek before sliding off of his lap and making his way towards the couch to where Liam was laying down. Apparently, during their kiss, the boy had moved and gone unnoticed completely by Louis.

 

Zayn and Niall hopped over to the other couch, and Louis sat on the end, closest to Liam and Harry, despite the angle. He held his breath as Harry slowly crawling on top of Liam.

 

"Can I ride your face, Daddy?" Harry asked coyly as he made his way up Liam's body. Louis felt a shiver of jealousy run through him suddenly. Every time he heard Harry call someone else Daddy, the burning fire sparked inside him and he saw red.

 

"Suck him off," Louis barked suddenly, gathering Harry's attention. If he was going to watch Harry be with someone else again, the least he could do was tell him what to do. "Sit on his face, but also suck him off."

 

Harry seemed hesitant at first but nodded in reply and turned himself around so that his arse was facing Liam. Louis watched as Liam's breath caught in his throat at the sight of Louis' come still in Harry's hole. Slowly, Harry inched his way backwards.

 

"When should I stop, Daddy?" Louis wasn't sure who he was asking. But Liam seemed too preoccupied trying to breathe over just the sight of Harry so Louis decided to speak up again.

 

"Don't come yet, baby," Louis told him. "Neither of you come."

 

Harry didn't acknowledge his statement. Instead, he inched back onto Liam's face before fully settling down so that his wet hole was directly over Liam's mouth.

 

Harry whined immediately and began to grind full on Liam. Louis couldn't help but gape at the sight of Liam's face not being visible because Harry was _sitting_ on him.

 

"Don't forget to suck him," Niall spoke up for the first time in a while. Louis tore his eyes away from Harry riding Liam's face to see Niall jerking himself off quickly.

 

Louis turned his attention back to Harry, seeing the boy was now lying across Liam with his mouth over his cock. Harry was grinding on top of Liam, moving his hips back and forth on Liam's face as Liam held a tight grip on his thighs. There was no way that the older boy was breathing. Harry was literally suffocating him into the couch.

 

Louis watched as Harry bobbed his head, moving quickly around the huge length of Liam's cock. His pretty curls were in the way from, preventing Louis from seeing his face, but the sight of him bobbing up and down was enough. Louis gripped his hard once-again-hard cock.

 

Liam suddenly squirmed underneath Harry, probably because he couldn't _breathe._ He tapped at Harry's thighs as a signal to climb off, which Harry did immediately. He scooted himself down so he rested on Liam's chest and faced Liam.

 

Liam's face was flushed and red. His breaths were coming in gasps as he blinked confusedly, as if completely unsure that it really _did_ happen. His face was wet and Louis nearly swallowed his tongue when he realized that was _his come._

 

"Can I ride you now, Daddy?" Harry asked, rather sadly. He stared down at Liam, who was still trying to catch his breath. "I want to feel you fill me up."

 

"Will you even fit?" Niall broke in. "I mean, honestly, Liam's fucking huge."

 

Louis bit his lip. He was actually worried that Harry couldn't _fit._

 

"Y—Yeah," Liam nodded, as if assuring himself. "You can."

 

"Lube?" Harry requested sweetly. Niall tossed it to him.

 

Harry turned back around so his arse was facing Liam again. Staying straddled on Liam's chest, Harry poured lube onto his hands before slicking up Liam's cock. 

 

Once he was finished, he tossed the lube to Niall and faced Liam. Louis noticed how much more hesitant Harry looked after he slicked up Liam's cock.

 

"I—I'm not sure if it will f—fit," Harry looked _scared._ Hell, it was understandable as to why. But Liam was shaking his head.

 

"It will fit," he reassured him. Zayn hopped off the couch and sank to his knees right in front of the couch where Liam and Harry laid.

 

"I'll help you," Zayn told Harry. "You can do it.

 

"I don't—" But Harry was suddenly cut off as Liam grabbed his hips and helped Harry move back to hover over his cock. Harry complied, but looked nervous to do so.

 

"Li—" Harry's hands were settled on his chest as he slowly sank back. Liam had his hand on his cock to help it catch on his rim. The moment it did, Harry let out a small whimper.

 

It was almost painful to watch Harry sink back on Liam. He was literally too big for Harry to take. Louis didn't think he was breathing as he watched them. He wondered what Harry's hole must look like now, how stretched out it would be.

 

“L—Li—" Harry was barely halfway down on Liam's cock but he looked like he was in utter pain. "I don't think—"

 

"You can," Louis' eyes widened at Liam's tone. He sounded so much stricter than he had just a minute ago. "You're doing good."

 

"I don't have room—" Harry's voice was slurred and melted. He moved one hand from Liam's chest to his own lower stomach. Louis watched Harry press down.

 

"Fuck, the pressure—" Louis wasn't even sure if Harry knew what he was saying now. His eyes were wide but so glossy and he looked beyond _wrecked._ He was so beautiful like this.

 

"What?" Liam's strict attitude disappeared again and he looked a little worried. 

 

"So much pressure—" Harry slurred, staring at Liam drunkenly. "I can't fit anymore. It's so much."

 

"You can do it, babe," Zayn spoke up, sitting up on his knees next to Harry. "Just sit."

 

"It's too much," Harry all but wailed, rapidly growing frustrated and now almost close to tears. Louis could only stare at the scene before him unravel.

 

Zayn removed Harry's hand from his stomach and replaced it with his own. "Come here," he said calmly, taking Harry's moved hand into his free one. "I'll help you."

 

Harry sobbed as he slowly sank down some more. Louis angled his head better, seeing how Harry was squeezing Zayn's hand to the point of it turning ghost white. His jaw dropped, watching as Harry slid down onto the last part of Liam with a groan. He now sat fully seated on Liam's thighs, bottomed out. But Zayn didn't let go of his hand.

 

"It's so much," Harry cried out. "Oh my god."

 

"Li," Zayn's voice was lower than usual. "Can you thrust just a little? I want to see—"

 

Liam immediately took hold of Harry's hips without touching Zayn and Harry's connected hands. With a low groan, he fucked up a little into Harry.

 

Louis watched intently. He kept his focus on Zayn's face, listening to Harry's cries somewhere in the distance. He saw as Zayn's face suddenly showed a mix of confusion and amazement. He was watching his hand on Harry's stomach.

 

"Li—" Zayn looked at him in amazement. "I—I can feel you—" Louis held his breath. "— _in_ Harry."

 

Liam sat up a little, picking his head off the couch and digging his fingernails into Harry's skin. Louis immediately hopped off the couch and made his way to sit by Zayn. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Niall do the same.

 

"You what?" Liam asked him. "What?"

 

"In Harry," Zayn repeated blankly, glancing at Harry, who was a whimpering mess. "He can't fit all of you."

 

"What?" Louis broke in.

 

Zayn picked up Liam' hand, settling it where it was formerly on Harry's stomach. Louis watched as Liam's eyes widened at Harry.

 

"Fuck," Niall breathed from somewhere next to Louis. "Shit, Haz."

 

"What?" Louis asked again blankly, looking at Niall. "What's going on?"

 

"I—I can feel myself in Harry," Liam rubbed his hand over Harry's stomach gently. Harry whined and squeezed Zayn's hand again.

 

Louis swallowed. The jealousy returned and he couldn't resist but slap Liam's hand away and place his own on Harry's stomach.

 

It was only when Louis placed his hand on Harry's lower stomach that it made sense. Harry was too small for Liam's cock. His tummy was _bulging_ outward with the size of Liam. Looking closer now, there was a small bulge over his lower stomach that was clearly from Liam's cock.

 

"Baby, I want to try something," Louis said before he could talk himself out of it. Yes, he was jealous. He wanted to show Harry who he really belonged to.

 

"Can I move now? Liam gripped Harry's hips tightly. Louis shook his head.

 

"No," he answered, getting on the couch so he was behind Harry and straddling Liam's knees. "You're going to fit me too."

 

Harry turned his head the best that he could to look at Louis. "I don't know if I can," he whimpered.

 

Louis saw now just how stretched Harry was around Liam. He wasn't sure how the hell he was going to fit himself in next to Liam. All he knew was that he was going to try.

 

Niall handed Louis the lube wordlessly. Louis quickly poured a generous amount on his hand, wanting to try and make this as easy on Harry as possible as he ran it all over his cock.

 

He handed the bottle back to Niall before scooting up so that his front was against Harry's back. He leaned up to kiss Harry's neck soothingly.

 

"You ready?" Louis knew Liam must be dying to start moving inside of Harry. Harry just nodded against him.

 

Harry lifted himself up a little, trying to give Louis what very little room there was. Louis wrapped his arm around Harry's stomach to help brace himself. With a hand on his cock, he watched as his head caught on Harry's rim and he began to slide in.

 

It was _tight_ inside Harry. His walls were hot and clenching around him and Liam. It was amazing to feel Liam's cock _right there_ inside of Harry. They were _both_ inside of Harry.

 

"Fuck, baby," Louis gripped his stomach tighter as he was finally balls deep. Just a moment later, Louis became aware that Harry was _crying._

 

"Haz?" Zayn beat Louis to it. He placed his other hand on Harry's bicep gently, but Harry only kept crying.

 

Guilt suddenly flooded Louis and he wasn't sure if he dared ask Harry what was wrong. He feared that his own jealousy of Liam's size and wanting to be inside of Harry had caused physical pain to the boy. Louis wouldn't be able to live with himself knowing that he hurt Harry.

 

"Shhh," Zayn said softly. Louis wanted to cry at just the sound of Harry's tears. He looked at Liam who looked startled and utterly confused.

 

"Hazza, babe, do I need to pull out?" Louis asked him guiltily. "You need to tell me, lovely."

 

"No!" Harry pressed himself back against Louis. He sniffled and choked a little, but stopped crying as hard. "Feels so good," he slurred.

 

Louis kissed his collarbone, feeling tempted to sigh in relief in knowing that the tears were _happy_ tears.

 

"We're gonna move now, okay?" Louis looked at Liam, who has presumably been itching to move for so long now.

 

Harry let go of Zayn's hand to grab Louis' wrist that was holding onto his stomach. He arched his back into Louis, managing to bring them closer.

 

Liam fucked into Harry first, slow, and a little hesitant. He held onto his hips and gritted his teeth. He could only move so far with Louis inside too. 

 

Harry cried out, holding onto Louis' wrist as Liam slid out and in again. Louis nipped at his shoulder gently, keeping a tight grip on him as he started to move.

 

He began to thrust along with Liam. Their movements were short, but Louis still felt a swell in Harry's tummy every time Liam pushed upwards. He ran his hand over the spot where he could feel Liam, causing Harry to groan and dip his head back onto Louis' shoulder.

 

"Fuck," Liam gasped. "Lou—'m already close."

 

Louis kept up his thrusts and looked over Harry's shoulder at Liam, who was gripping Harry's hips tightly and helping him bounce a little.

 

"Go ahead," Louis said breathlessly. "I'll go after you."

 

Liam came immediately at that. He dicked up into Harry hard, letting out a grunt as he came inside of him. Louis gripped Harry tightly and held him close to his chest. Louis felt come get all over his cock as Harry let out a weak sob.

 

"Stay in," Louis instructed Liam before he fucked as hard as he could inside of Harry, fueled by the boy's sweaty back against his chest and the tiny whines that escaped his lips. Louis fucked harder and harder, making sure to keep his hand on Harry's tummy to feel right where the two cocks were deep inside of him, giving a bulge and distortion to his small tummy.

 

"Baby, so good for me," Louis kissed his neck. Harry whined, arching his back into Louis.

 

"Fuck, fuck, touch me," Harry begged softly, bouncing back into Louis' thrusts with the help of Liam's grip. Louis used the hand that wasn't touching Harry's tummy to get a grip on his aching cock.

 

Louis jerked him off in time with his thrusts. Seconds later, Harry came with a scream. He tipped his head back fully onto Louis' shoulder, giving him even more access to kiss his neck. Harry clenched around him tightly. With Liam's come still around his cock and Harry's come on his hand, Louis gave one last hard thrust before he came alongside Liam's cock, filling Harry up with his come for the second time that night.

 

Fully exhausted, Louis carefully slipped out of Harry and awkwardly got off the couch. He landed on his bum next to Zayn, who he noticed had come on his tummy.

 

Liam helped Harry hop off of his cock. Harry whimpered as he tried to sit on the floor next to Louis, but cried out in pain the moment his arse touched the ground.

 

"Sore?" Niall grinned from the other side of Zayn. Harry sobbed again before laying on his back with his legs spread open towards Louis.

 

"Daddy, am I—" Harry didn't even finish. Louis gasped at him in amazement.

 

Harry's hole was stretched wide open wide. Louis blinked rapidly, trying to process the fact that he was _gaping._

 

"Jesus," Liam muttered sitting up on the couch. "How does that go away?"

 

Harry whimpered from his spot on the floor. "I'm so tired but I can't—" 

 

"I’ll take you to bed," Louis jumped up immediately. "I can carry you, love. Is that what you want?"

 

Harry nodded softly and far too innocently. "Would you please?"

 

"Yeah," Louis crawled over to him. Harry placed his arms around Louis' neck as Louis reached underneath him. He situated Harry into his arms bridal style, making sure he held him gently and not to hurt him. He stood up slowly.

 

"Um," Harry looked down at the other boys from his spot in Louis' arms. "This was fun," he giggled. "Thank you, Niall."

 

Niall's eyes were wide and he looked spacey as he nodded.

 

"Yeah," was all he said.

 

Careful not to jostle Harry around, Louis walked out of the room with Harry in his arms without another glance at the other boys. His bare skin was hot and sweaty against Harry's. But something inside of him was glowing because he was with Harry after all of their fun. The other boys had their way with him but only Louis would take care of him after. He took some pride in that.

 

Louis walked down the hall to an unused small bedroom. The boys had originally decided that they would all sleep in the main room on air mattresses, but tonight, Louis felt like him and Harry needed to be alone.

 

Louis gently placed Harry on the bed, helping him move over on the small bed so that his head rested on the small pillows. Harry patted the space next to him.

 

"Sleep with me," his voice sounded hoarser than it did just the last time he spoke.

 

Louis nodded wordlessly and climbed under the covers with Harry. He didn't hesitate to pull the boy closer to him.

 

The only sounds in the room were the small air filter in the corner and Harry's soft breathing against Louis' ear. It was incredibly peaceful.

 

Harry leaned forward a little, letting his lips rub Louis' cheeks. "Remind me to shower tomorrow," he giggled lightly, and Louis tugged him closer.

 

"I will, love," Louis promised. "I will."

 

There was more silence until Harry sat up a little so he could look into Louis' eyes. The moonlight washed over him and Louis swore he had never looked so damn beautiful.

 

"I really like you, Lou," Harry confessed, searching Louis' eyes anxiously. "You mean everything to me."

 

And Louis swallowed. Harry had just been fucked by four guys and now it made him wonder, did he really like Louis? Was he all that special? Or is he too hazy to even understand what the hell he was saying?

 

Louis tried to ignore the lump in his throat. "Same to you," he managed with a hesitant smile.

 

The answer was enough for Harry though. He laid back down so that his head rested on Louis' shoulder and his hand laid on his chest. A small sigh escaped his lips.

 

"Goodnight, Lou," he whispered.

 

"Goodnight, babe," Louis replied softly.

 

Louis stayed awake for a long time after Harry's breathing settled into a steady pattern, and Louis knew he was asleep. Louis' head was spinning with the evening's events and it made him wonder what Harry and the other boys’ thoughts were.

 

Louis knew he liked the other boys a lot, but Harry was different. Harry was _always_ different. There was no way Harry would pick him over the other boys. Or anyone, for that matter. That’s what Louis tried to tell himself anyway.

 

_Harry might have been right there in his arms but to Louis, he felt a million miles away._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is definitely room for a sequel that i would love to write.
> 
> feedback would be absolutely amazing. I love getting opinions on my writing, so comments and kudos are much appreciated(:
> 
> my twitter - @littlelacehaz


	2. Sequel poll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ideas and opinions for the sequel(:

all right so i really want to write a sequel to this and i would love some feedback on what i should write. i purposely wrote the ot5 gangbang with a lot of jealousy from Louis with the intention of a sequel with a Larry endgame. but i really need feedback as to what that sequel should include.

a few ideas that i came up with:

-Harry and Louis talk over their feelings the next morning/featuring really hot sex

-Harry and Louis never discussing their true feelings for each other. then a year or so later, louis sees harry hooking up with someone else/Louis gets jealous and they fuck before finally discussing their feelings

-Harry and Louis making it a sort of game where they fuck other people to make the other jealous until Louis finally breaks and admits his feelings to Harry

 

i honestly dont have very many ideas at the moment so PLEASE comment any ideas that you have.

 

thanks for all the reads so far guys(: please leave comments for the sequel below xx


End file.
